Fairies Love
by Octaves
Summary: When the Fairy Land princess meets the Demon Land prince, what type of stories will they make? Will their love be forever? -Full summary inside- NxM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. **_

Summary: The fairy land is in trouble. Mikan, the princess of the fairy land step up and decided to do something about it. Her only choice is to appeal to the land of the Demons. On her journey, she meets this boy whose name is Natsume and also is the prince of the Demons?! What will happen to her?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1   
Double Trouble - The princesses -

"Princess Mikan and Princess Hotaru, please listen to us and escape to a safe place now !" The guards were trying to convince the princesses. But Mikan doesn't want to leave her palace, so does Hotaru. They didn't even know what is happening outside. Is a war starting soon? But the enemy is who? "Give us a reason why we need to escape."Hotaru remained calm, waiting for an answer from the guards. Mikan was worried about the situation outside. Since the King and the Queen left this land for a long time, the Prime Minister, Narumi have been taking care of all the work. But this war was not predicted by him at all. It came so suddenly, the land was totally in chaos, nobody knows what was happening, what was coming, will the land be destroyed? Or the Demons decided to break the treaty and conquer the fairies' land?  
"Some human from the Human Land is attacking us soon for no reasons ! The prime minister ordered us to bring the princess to a safe place, please! Cooperate with us princess!"The Humans? Why? Hotaru was about to ask something again, but Mikan suddenly ran off, heading to the throne room,"Mikan!..".

"Narumi!!!." Mikan shouted so loud that the throne room was surrounded by her echo."No! no! no! Mikan you should'nt be here! Please leave this palace now!" Narumi was surprised and angry by her appearance in the throne room, so does the other ministers. " I can't just leave like this ! Look, I'm a princess here, not a girl who is useless and should be hiding somewhere safe enough so I won't be killed and doesn't care about her people !Please, let me know what is happening, let me help !". Hotaru came by, she heard what Mikan said, "_damn, Is she brainless or what?"_ Hotaru thought to herself. " Is too dangerous for you my princess ! You and Hotaru is the only royal family now in the palace, we can't afford to loose both of you! And the humans will be attacking us afterall!" Mikan was speechless, what Narumi said was right, they cannot die here, they have to survive and and.. and what? Mikan was shake up. A voice suddenly came from behind, it was Hotaru."How many days more will the Human attack the land?", " One week my princess, it might sound long, but we are short of armory et cetera. We didn't predict that this day will come"Narumi sighed. A few seconds later, Hotaru commanded everyone in the throne room." Listen up! Within these days, we shall do whatever we can. I shall be finding out solutions and problems leading to this war!This is the only thing me and Mikan can contribute."Hotaru annouced. " YES! Princess Hotaru!",_"That was so cool Hotaru !.."_Thought Mikan.

Mikan, Hotaru and Narumi was in the meeting room, discussing. The Minister of Defence suddenly rush in and say " Prime Minister! We are still short in armory and people! Most soldiers have left this land and escape to the northern woods with their family!" The three of them were bemuse. "Damn! We will sure loose this land!" Narumi mused. "We might not, remember there are three lands? The Fairy, the Human, and the Demons? Since the human is attacking us, we still have the demons. We just need to talk to them." Hotaru remained calm as ever, no wonder she is known as the Ice queen, cold as ever. Not even a sense of emergency from her."How Hotaru? Call them? Send a letter?" Mikan asked, She was dead worried and tense. "Personally visit them of course."Narumi said. Now the country is in chaos, who will have the time to visit them? Mikan Sitting at the chair, leaning back. Thoughts of solution keep flashing by her mind, Hotaru is capable of anything, she will be a great help to Narumi. What can she do? She thought hard enough, but nothing came up. "Mikan, Mikan! Are you there?" Hotaru shake Mikan so hard, but it seems that Mikan is thinking something deeply and doesn't want to response."Mikan, I will be in the throne room with Narumi to settle some things, I will come back soon, please stay here and don't go anywhere." Hotaru rushed off immediately to the throne room, leaving Mikan alone still thinking. Mikan suddenly realise, Hotaru is working hard, she cares too much about her, pamper her too much. Now, she is really a useless girl waiting for the war to end. Wait a minute, the conversation just now was about someone visiting the Land of the Demons isn't it? She can voleenteer herself anyway! This is the only task she can do and no one else since everyone is busy. "Right! I shall inform Hotaru and Narumi about this!".

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please read and review =] no flamming~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _**I **__**DO NOT OWN **__**GAKUEN ALICE. **_

Summary: The fairy land is in trouble. Mikan, the princess of the fairy world step up and decide to do something about it. Her only choice is to appeal to the land of the Demons. On her journey, she meets this boy whose name is Natsume and also is the prince of the Demons?! What will happen to her?!

REPLIES:

to babee-angel Yeah, u got it correct ! hehe (For those who don't know what im toking about, don guess ! =D)

PERSONAL THOUGHTS:

I think this chapter will be a little little short... Is difficult to start a whole new story with the same chapter.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

Journey - Strongest -

The Throne room

"Next Narumi!" Hotaru exclaimed. "Next is the........"

Mikan was trying to control her emotion, for not getting too agitated. _"Calm down....calm down..is just a request, nothing else Mikan!"_Mikan thought to herself. As she approaches the Throne room, she clear her throat and went up to Hotaru. "Hotaru, Narumi, I have something to appeal to you." Hotaru and Narumi put down their work and turn to Mikan. "What is it Mikan?", " I shall volunteer myself to visit the land of Demons, this is the only thing I can do to contribute to this land, the only way I can help. So please, let me go." This send Hotaru and Narumi into deep thoughts._ " Will she create trouble? Should I let her go? Since child she have been pampered by us and she won't request for something in this way before.....I think is time to let her go on a journey..."_.Mikan was impatient, waiting for an answer from Hotaru."Mikan, are you sure?" Finally a reply from Hotaru. "Yes, and I'm prepared to face challenges from now on, please trust me." Mikan is fully ready to set on her first journey outside the land. "Alright, I think.....I shall approve you to visit the land of the Demons. Your time to convince them is three days, counting out the days you need to travel there. After 3 days, if you still haven't reply us with the wind messenger, we will immediately go down and escort you back. Is that clear?" Hotaru declared. "Yes madam! I will definitely accomplish this task!" Claimed Mikan."Narumi, I want to you prepare the carriage for her.","Yes, Princess Hotaru." Mikan suddenly stop Narumi from going and said "Hotaru, I don't need the carriage and guards, I want to go all on my own, so a horse will be fine. I can bring my white horse along anyway.", "Mikan, we can't afford to loose you now...","I know, I know, we are the only royal family left right? That's the reason why I want to go alone, because I believe in the royal family blood, the blood that gives me strength, I am stronger than anyone else in the fairyland. I believe in my powers..." Uttered Mikan. She believe so much in her blood. The blood that is stronger than any other fairies. "Mikan...I trust you, I believe in you, but at least let us do something for you." said Hotaru. "Not the carriage, but I just need something from your bookshelves...." said Mikan playfully. "What?", " The Five Elements spell book, I just need that, just in case." Mikan wink to Hotaru. "Are you asking a little too much Princess Mikan? That book cost your entire life sister." Hotaru answered. "I just need an hour, Don't you remember I'm crazy in remembering things? Especially spells? Although I have the nullification Alice, that doesn't mean I don't need other spells to survive in a battle! I mean, just in case.", " Some more, you have the invention Alice Hotaru ! Make use of it! Create more armory for the land ! " Mikan added. "Tsk tsk, since when did you learn about minding others business? Alright, fine. I shall let you be. But,only one hour. After one hour, you are on your own. Inform the guards before leaving the land."."And Narumi i need you to ........." As Hotaru and Narumi work goes on, Mikan left the throne room silently.

Mikan's Room

"And...I'm done with the book" Sigh Mikan. Mikan is getting ready to start on her first journey. She went to her warddrobe and found a dress she bought at the Central Town long ago. "Finally, my white dress, I'm finally wearing you~".Mikan wore her white dress that reaches her knees and let her hair down. She look in the mirror. "How long have I not been putting down my hair?" She sigh, looking at her long to the hips golden-brown hair. As the wind blew across her face from the balcony, her long hair dances with the current. She look incredibly beautiful with her hair down. This makes boys from the land went drooling and girls went jealous. No wonder she's so well pampered. "It's time I think." She went to her study table, and open a small pink box on the table. _"Alice stones...Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and...Oh yea, I gave thunder to Hotaru for her invention.. I think I shall bring the teleporation Alice..."_All of her alice stones are being created into different accessories. Fire stone is a red bracelet, Water stone a pair of Sapphire earrings, Wind is a white necklace and Earth stone was combined with her royal identification ring. For teleportation, she put it together with the wind alice. "Let's get going!".

"Guards open the gates,inform Hotaru that I'm leaving." The guards opened gates and this is where Mikan's journey begin."Princess Hotaru, Princess Mikan is at the gates now." Narumi inform Hotaru. "I see, tell her to take care and don't fall down, you know she's clumsy", as usual Hotaru said very calmly to Narumi. "I'm leaving, bye !" Mikan pass through the gates and she steps through the forest....." I'm all on my own ! " cheered Mikan.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What will her adventure be?.... Read chapter 3 to find out =P

Read and review ~ No flamming~ =D

GOOD DAY!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: _**I **__**DO NOT OWN **__**GAKUEN ALICE. **_

Summary: The fairy land is in trouble. Mikan, the princess of the fairy world step up and decide to do something about it. Her only choice is to appeal to the land of the Demons. On her journey, she meets this boy whosee name is Natsume and also is the prince of the Demons?! What will happen to her?!

PERSONAL COMMENTS:

Much more conversation, like I say, I'm dumb in description! Unless you prefer description than I shall try~

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

Enchants - The Prince, The Clown, and The Minister -

"Horsey~Horsey~ Here we go~..." Mikan sang happily on her way through the Eastern Woods. _"I'm a little worried about Hotaru now...What if she faint from over working and nobody is there to take care of her?..."_ . " Hey! That pretty little fairy there! Aren't you going to run away from this land through the Northern Woods? You are finding dangers through Eastern you know?" A guy wearing a black outfit shouted to Mikan from a tree. "I'm not running away, I'm going to the Land of Demons."

"Who are you little girl? Have the guts to step onto the land of the demons?"

_Weirdo,_ Mikan thought.

"I'm not a weirdo~" the guy answered.

_'What?! How does he know what I'm thinking about?!'_

"I have the mind reading alice little girl, may I know who are you?"

"Why should I tell you little BOY!" _Tsk, Is getting on my nerves._

"I not stepping on your nerves am I ? Miss Sakura, Princess Of the Fairy Land?" That guy smirk.

_'How he know?..Oh.. Mind reading alice, GREAT', _Mikan mused.

"Teehee...Good Luck on your journey princess, hope you won't meet someone more evil than me. hehe!" That guy vanish in a split second.

_'More evil?'__**, **_Mikan thought to herself. But who? And who was that person? Come to think of it, Mind reading alice is only avaliable to the Land of Demons. Mikan once read in a history book that Mind Reading alice can be block only with the Nullification Alice, which is rare to the Land of Fairy and only the royal family is able to acquire this Alice. _'Damn! I should have use nullification!'_ Is too late now, that person already know that she's the princess of the Fairy Land. On the other hand, is not bad either,come to think of it, maybe the Prince can prepare before they meet her...

Land of Demons

"Natsume, I'm back." Koko mused.

"The Clown is finally back, so what have you discovered?" The raven hair guy asked. As the legend says _"Once a land of Demons, Leading a Raven Man, Rare as Fire, Rare as Ice"_, the legend is talking about the Prince of the Demons, Prince Natsume. Raven hair, eyes of red orbs, as rare as fire, emotions like a blue, as rare as Ice. Nobody knew whether the legend says were real or a rumour. All they knew was the Land of Demons cannot be angered, and nobody knew who was the Prince. "Please show us Koko" a guy with blond hair asked. He is the Prime Minister of the Demons, Ruka. No legend describe him, but a rumour once said he tame animals well. Fairies get attracted by his hermones and get abused by his kind. Just a rumour. " How? Dig out his brain and turn it into a memory card?" Nastume questioned. "No,no Nastume, I have Koko to bring a camera I bought at the Land of Fairies not long ago."Ruka explained. " I see...Wait a minute. Since when did you visit the Fairies?" Nastume question Ruka." Err...We..We shall talk about that later, let us see what Koko captured" Ruka blushed when Nastume ask him why he went to the fairies."Hn" Nastume added. "I shall play the CD~"Koko annouced.

_"Horsey~Horsey~ Here we go~..." A girl sang happily walking towards the tree where Koko is located._

_" Hey! That pretty little fairy there! Aren't you going to run away from this land through the Northern Woods? You are finding dangers through Eastern you know?" the voice is obviously belong to Koko._

_"I'm not running away, I'm going to the Land of Demons." The girl with long golden-brown hair answered._

"**PAUSED**" Nastume immediately ask Koko to pause the video and question him,"Koko, can you tell me who is that girl with Golden-brown hair?".

"Her name is Mikan Sakura, Princess of the Land of Fairies." Koko answered.

"More information about her and why is she visiting our land." Ruka added.

"She acquire the Nullification Alice, which is rare to the Fairy royal family and a sister name Hotaru who acquire the Invention Alice."

"Interesting.."Nastume said, "Continue" .

"She is visiting the Land of Demons is because the fairy land will be attacked by the humans in one week to be exact,and they are short of people for the war.", "This is what I read from her mind." Koko ended with a sigh.

"Hn, stop the video. I shall see what I can do before she reach. Ruka I want you to escort her to me immediately when she arrivied. Koko I need you to continue to look after the Fairies." Natsume Commanded and left the throne room.

"Wow, he's different today." Koko mused.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that he want me to escort a girl. I thought he dislike girls, like Sumire? She is always after Nastume." Ruka added.

"Ew... That ugly bitch? Her witchcraft is the worse of all witches and always thought she will be the prince's wife one day. YUCK! "Koko puked.

_Interesting girl they have in Fairy Land, a princess too. The girl sure have guts to step onto my land. I shall wait for her arrival...'_ Nastume smirk while walking back to his room.

Gates of the Land of Demons

"I'm finally here." Mikan said to herself. "May I escort you Princess Sakura?". "Who are you?" Mikan was surprised to see a guy with blond hair stading in front of her. " I'm the prime minister,Ruka Nogi. The Prince had command ed me to escort you to him immediately when you arrivied." Ruka bowed. "But how do you know I'm coming?" Mikan asked. "Well, for that you will find out later...Please follow me Princess Mikan."

"Princess Mikan had arrived Nastume, she's waiting at the throne room" Koko inform Natsume. "Hn".

"The Prince had arrived !" One of the demon guard annouced. Natsume walk towards Mikan and took a good look of her. White dress, accessories and long golden-brown hair, no wings (Yeah, in my story, No wings.), doesn't look like a princess at all. "Nice to meet you, I'm Princess Mikan from the Fairy land." Mikan bowed to Natsume. 'Nice to meet you too, I'm Prince Natsume of the Demon Land." Natsume greeted coldly. " I have introduced myself a minute ago, so I shall skip myself. And this is Koko known as the helped us a lot in country's work." Ruka explained. "Is you! You are the one I met at the forest!" Mikan was surprised seeing Koko here at the land of Demons. "Teehee, nice to see you again ! Princess Mikan!". _'Oh! I need to block him.' _Mikan uses her Nullification to block Koko from reading her thoughts. "Nice move Princess Mikan, you did know that nullification can block me from reading you." Koko smiled. Mikan smile back bitterly, not knowing what to say after being discovered that she block him, embarassed? No.. something else. "So, Princess Mikan, is late now, we shall discuss your proposal tomorrow noon." Natsume said. "We have arranged a chamber for you and a maid to serve you." Ruka called out Anna, the maid who have the cooking alice. "I'm Anna, I will be serving you during the stay here Princess Mikan, if you need any help, please feel free to ask me" Anna smile widely at Mikan. " Nice to meet you Anna, just call me Mikan, don't be too formal with me, I'm not used to it." She should have say, she hate it. "Yes, Miss Mikan" Mikan slap her forehead and thought, _'Why is everyone so formal with me?! Even outside of Fairy Land!'._ "Escort her to her chamber now Anna." Natsume ordered and walk off exitint the throne room. _"Cold..Brr...What a cold guy. But the legend were true, red eyes, raven hair... even a cold personality. I think is hard talking to him. I feel stress somehow, Oh well, who cares?"___Mikan thought. "This way please, Miss Mikan".

Mikan was totally surprised when she reached her chamber. Although this land look very eerie, but this chamber doesn't match the surrounding at all. Is totally white, like a chamber specially design for an angel. A balcony bigger than hers. She explore every corner of the chamber. The bathroom have a big bathtub and varieties of soap to choose from. The wardrobe was the most surprising. Suddenly the chamber door opened. Mikan and Anna look at the door together. "Hi Princess Mikan ! I'm Princess Aoi, Princess of the Demon Land." Aoi, Princess of Demon world. She have red eyes, same as Natsume. "Oh Hi! Nice to meet you Aoi! You look so cute !" praised Mikan. "Thank you, you looke very cute too!". Just a few minutes, Mikan and Aoi became sisters. Exchanging interest with each other. After a long talk, Aoi warned Mikan about Natsume temper. "Eh?! What about his temper? I just find him too cold to communicate with anyway." Aoi laughed at Mikan,"You're so innocent Mikan, his temper is hot~ Hot like his Alice. He don't like girls, especially one of the witches, Sumire. Better Watch out Mikan, she like Natsume alot. Once she see someone go close to Natsume, she will curse and start revenge." Mikan was confused and find it funny. "Alright, I will be careful. But Aoi, you're his sister, don't you find him difficult to communicate?" Mikan questioned. "Haha...Actually he is not that 'difficult' to communicate. Maybe because I'm his sister, so we communicate fast. He is always lonely. He don't have much friends, except Ruka and Koko. He didn't smile for a long time, very long time..." Aoi was sad, Mikan can judge from her face. "Erm, Aoi, why not I try to bring back his smile?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, I finish 2 chapters in one day..Since I'm free and my work resume On Monday, so....

I might slow down for one week. But I work hard ~ thanks to the people who wrote reviews for me~!

LIke... Babee-angle and kiriketchup =D 33

Look out for chapter 4 soon, I will start right after this chapter ~

GOOD DAY!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: _**I **__**DO NOT OWN **__**GAKUEN ALICE. **_

Summary: The fairy land is in trouble. Mikan, the princess of the fairy world step up and decide to do something about it. Her only choice is to appeal to the land of the Demons. On her journey, she meets this boy whose name is Natsume and also is the prince of the Demons?! What will happen to her?!

! Contains some rude languages? !

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4

Smiles - His smile ~her Music~ -

After Aoi left Mikan's chamber, Mikan thought to herself,_ 'I'm mad! Why do those words just came out of my mouth from nowhere?! I must be crazy"_ She frowned. Come to think of it, Mikan never saw Natsume's smile before. Everyone greeted her with a smile on their faces when she came in, but why only Nastume? _"He is lonely..."_ Loneliness doesn't feel good at all. This reminds Mikan about the past. A past which she hope to change and forget. "I can't stand it, I need the piano." Her chamber don't have a piano, Mikan decided to walk around the palace, in the same time, find a piano.

She walk into every corner of the castle, she visits every room, except rooms that are lock. "Princess Mikan, what are your search for?" It was Anna.

"Anna, do the castle have a piano around?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, is in the hall, do you need me to escort you there?"

"Please, thank you!" Mikan was contented.

Mikan haven't played the piano for a long time since "the past", she was glad to touch the black and white keys again. Although the piano looks old and grand, is still in tune. "I shall take my leave, Prin--.."

"Can you stay?" Mikan pleaded while exploring the piano.

"Sure, my princess, I shall listen to you play, if you don't mind"

"I appreciate that Anna." Mikan smiled, nobody except Hotaru really heard her play. During parties when other Earls asked her to play, she have to hide her talent, she doesn't want to be that great, that talented. She just want to be normal. Hotaru once persuaded her to perform, Mikan only agreed if the audience is the King and Queen. But something happened, the performance was cancelled.

Mikan gracefully spread out her fingers and touched the keys. A beautiful tune came out, it was 'River flows in you'. They didn't notice the doors of the Hall is not closed. A raven hair boy was near the room, it was Nastume. He heard a very peaceful tune coming from the room up ahead. He went up and peek through the doors. He saw a girl, with long golden-bown hair, like an angel gracefully playing the piano, that girl was none other than Mikan. He could'nt believe what he saw and heard. A beautiful scene and a very beautiful tune. He stood there listening, until the music come to an end. "Nice music you've got there Fairy Princess"Natsume went into the hall, clapping. Mikan was shocked to know that someone was listening to her other than Anna, she was embarassed of cause. "Princess Mikan, you play the piano very well" Anna complimented Mikan.

"Thank you very much Anna, I appreciate your patience here with me" Anna smiled.

"What about me? I listened you know." Natsume smirked while leaning on a pillar.

"I didn't invite you, you know." Mikan replied playfully.

"But the doors is not closed, doesn't this mean you are calling for audience?"

"Oh, I see. Than you have heard something rare. I don't play for people." Mikan looks down on the piano, she is missing something, something she should have, but what is it? Not because of people hearing her playing the piano, it was something else.

"So..What's that song?" Natsume actually blushed a little, hiding his face with his bangs. This is the first time he ask a girl, normally he demands them, like the maids, but not ask.

"You like it? Is "River flows in you" "Mikan smile bitterly.

Natsume found her expression very weird. Something is wrong with her...

"Is late now, you have covered a long journey to come here, get back to sleep" Natsume held Mikan hand and said to her softly."let me escort you, Princess".

Mikan was surprised by his sudden touch. His hand felt cold and...somehow lonely, maybe Aoi was right, maybe she was right, Natsume is lonely.

"Thanks for escorting me back." Mikan smiled to Natsume. She found Natsume hands still in hers, "Natsume, are you cold? Your hands are kinda icy".

"I'm okay, please go in" Natsume quickly turned around and walk away while Mikan go into her chamber.

_"Her hands are warm...Suddenly, something tells me that I should protect her, a very weird feeling... what is that?"_

Mikan went into her chamber and sat on her bed. _"What is on his mind just now? What is on my mind just now?"_ Mikan had a sudden urge to cry, but she don't know why.

**"**Baka, have you talk to the Prince there?" Hotaru face suddenly appeared in the Mirror.

"Oh, I miss you Hotaru !" She quickly ran over to the mirror and the feeling of crying.

"Don't show me that face, answer my question please. And you only went away today, isn't it too early to miss me?" Hotaru was pissed.

"The Prince says we'll talk about that tomorrow noon."

"Did something happen? You don't look as cheerful as yesterday Mikan"

"I'm alright Hotaru, please take care of your health!"

"I will baka, behave youself."

"Yes Mam! And I'm heading to bed now, bye !"

"Goodnight Mikan." Hotaru disappeared.

On the other side, in the fairy land, Hotaru was worried about Mikan,_ "something must have happened, that baka..."_

NEXT DAY AFTERNOON

"Princess Mikan, the Prince is inviting you for Tea in the Hall." it was Ruka at the door.

"Tea? In the Hall?" Mikan questioned.

"Yes, my don't be late" Ruka walk off. Mikan got confused by Natsume. A tea? With her? Maybe is about the proposal.

Natsume, Ruka and Koko was waiting in the Hall for Mikan.

"Greetings, Princess Mikan" Natsume smirked, sitting on the arm chair.

"Ha..Ha.. Gre-etiin-gs to you too" Mikan smile bitterly, feeling stress by Natsume and sat down.

"I invited you to this tea is to discuss about your proposal."

"Oh! The proposal." Mikan mused

"Yes, can you specifically explain to us?" Ruka asked.

"Well, is like this......................(and so on~)"

"I see, Humans are attacking fairies, interesting."

"And so, We need the help of the Land of demons." say Mikan.

"We shall see to it, and we need some time to..."  
"I DON'T HAVE TIME!" Mikan exclaimed."Sorry to startled you, but I only have three days here!"

"Three days? What do you mean?" Natsume was confused.

"I only have three days to convince the Land of Demons to help me. After three days, if I don't send a reply back to Hotaru, She will send guards here to escort me back."

"And?.."

"And wait for the humans to atta..." Mikan murmured.

"I see. Than we shall agree to your proposal."

"Are you sure Natsume?" Ruka asked. "Hn"

Mikan was too happy to utter a word, when she was going to say something, someone burst in through the doors, casting magic to hold the guards on the floor.

"Tsk, Sumire" Ruka sounded very angry.

"Oh shits! Ruka, protect Natsume! Sumire is after him!" Koko whispered into Ruka ears very quickly.

"TOO LATE !" Sumire laugh.

Koko and Ruka got bind up by Sumire magic. "Damn!"

"Stop hugging me you Bitch!" Natsume shouted while Sumire insist on hugging him.

Mikan got pissed by the show playing in front of her. She secretly leave the room and Natsume called her, " Where you think you are going Princess?"

"Back to my chamber, enjoy your drama~"

"WHO ARE YOU SLUT? WHY ARE YOU HAVING TEA WITH MY PRINCE?!" Sumire, high blood pressure mode.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SLUT? BITCH!" Mikan had a vein pop out.

"She's the princess of the fairy land, respect her BITCH." Natsume warned.

"OH, THE PRINCESS, I SHALL CHALLENGE YOU !" Sumire annouced

"And the prize is?" 0_0

"THE PRIZE IS THE PRINCE, THE LOSER WILL GET OUT OF THIS CASTLE!"

"Sorry, I don't like the prize. Bye." When Mikan is opening the door...

"ARE YOU TOO SCARED TO CHALLENGE ME? Although I will win" Sumire smirk. This is it, Mikan is surely pissed by Sumire, no one had teased her about being scared.

" I'LL CHALLENGE YOU! Just don't give me the prize." Mikan accepted Sumire's Challenge.

"The rules is No cheating and uses of all magic and alices are allowed. HAHA, You! Will SEE! My power ! I will WIN you, Princess of nowhere."Sumire insult.

"I'm the Princess of the Fairy Land, I'll do what I promised. And you will regret for sure. For insulting a Royal Princess, you commoner!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Done done~

This time i'm late, too busy with work. And and... Chapter 5 will be late too =[

Anyway , GOOD DAY!

"River flows in you" is by Yiruma


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: _**I **__**DO NOT OWN **__**GAKUEN ALICE. **_

Summary: The fairy land is in trouble. Mikan, the princess of the fairy world step up and decide to do something about it. Her only choice is to appeal to the land of the Demons. On her journey, she meets this boy whosee name is Natsume and also is the prince of the Demons?! What will happen to her?!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"ARE YOU TOO SCARED TO CHALLENGE ME? Although I will win" Sumire smirk. This is it, Mikan is surely pissed by Sumire, no one had teased her about being scared.  
" I'LL CHALLENGE YOU! Just don't give me the prize." Mikan accepted Sumire's Challenge.  
"The rules is No cheating and uses of all magic and alices are allowed. HAHA, You! Will SEE! My power ! I will WIN you, Princess of nowhere."Sumire insult.  
"I'm the Princess of the Fairy Land, I'll do what I promised. And you will regret for sure. For insulting a Royal Princess, you commoner!"  
_"Tch, the location will be at the Medow of Evil Roots, I'll shall see how CHEAPSKATE you are !"  
"Right...." And Mikan left the hall...

Chapter 4

Princess's Power - Her secret -

"BAKA! Didn't I told you to behave youself?!" Hotaru screamed.

"SORRY! T_T Sumire pissed me off, so I accepted her challenge." Mikan was crying in front of the mirror, which is Hotaru.

"Sumire?"

"I heard from the other witches that she is the most powerful among them." =\

"Yeah right, She is the most stubborn amongs them Mikan." Hotaru mused.

"Huh?" o.O

"Fine, I shall leave you alone to face that." Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Hotaru! Don't be mean !!!" And Hotaru disappeared, leaving her sitting alone in her chamber, starring outside the balcony enjoying the blissful wind. _'Is time?' _She got up and went to open a drawer, her alice stones._ 'When was the last time I fight someone?Sigh, this is getting crazy.'_ She took out her alice stones, Fire Water Earth Wind and Teleportation._ 'This should be enough to kill that bitch.'_ She dress up herself, wearing her favourite white dress again, combed her hair and Anna came in. "Princess Mikan, the Prince say he will be waiting for you at the throne room. He also mentioned that he will bring you to the Medow of Evil Roots himself." Mikan felt a sudden happiness growing inside her and is getting weird. "Er.. Okay, I'll be right over."

*******

"Waiting for me? Prince Natsume?" Mikan was smiling all the way while walking towards Natsume and Aoi.

"You are slow, Princess Mikan" Natsume can't believe what he saw with his own eyes, an angel or a princess?

"I'm quite fast already you know. And greetings, Aoi." Aoi smiled back.

"Woman are slowpokes. Tch." Natsume say coldly.

"I'm sorry that I'm born a woman, and your sister is a woman too." Mikan teased.

"Let's stop okay, Mikan are you sure you want to challenge Sumire? She's evil you know." Aoi worried.

"Yes, I'm gonna challenge her and kick her out of my business again. She's a pest. Tsk"

"Hn, even the Princess of the Fairy Land gets to fight someone, can't believe it." Natsume smirk.

"Better believe it prince, I'm far better than you thought."

"Oh really, how about extinguishing my fire?"

"Stop teasing Mikan, Onii chan! " Aoi was angry.

"Is Okay Aoi, I'll prove to him how much better I am." Mikan smirk.

Natsume set up a fire ring around Mikan. It was warm, warmer and hotter than the nature's fire. "Not bad prince." Mikan is satisfied to know about the Prince's alice, Fire. "But, you can't burn me to ashes." Mikan used her Nullification alice. The fire ring suddenly dim down to a blue colour flame and the fire vanish. "Not bad princess, nobody has extinguish my fire, nor even the evil witch." Natsume was smirking, Mikan felt a cold wind down her spine and making her hair stand. "But that alice is rare, what is it?" Aoi questioned. "Nullification. Only the Royals' can acquire this alice." =D "Is a selfish alice" Natsume added. Ruka came in and reminded Mikan about the challenge. " Is time to have fun !" Yell Mikan. " Mikan...*Sigh*.." Aoi got no better idea how to convince Mikan, Natsume too, for not stopping Mikan. "Bring it on, Sumire!" Mikan is excited about the challenge, thinking that she can beat someone for real now.

*******

Medow of the Evil Roots

"SOMEONE FINALLY IS HERE, SLUT!" Sumire insulted.

"OH, SOMEONE IS ALREADY HERE, BITCH" Mikan.

"Sumire, won't you just shut up?" Natsume scolded.

"Tch, why are you helping her Prince Natsume?! Is not fair !"

"WON'T YOU SHUT UP NOW BITCH?"

"Meanny! HM! YOU SLUT THERE, COME ! I SHALL BEAT YOU TILL YOU BEG FOR KINDNESS" Sumire annouce in front of Mikan. And Mikan is pissed.

"OH IS IT? I THINK YOU WILL BE THE ONE BEGGING FOR HELP, BITCH." A vein pop out.

Sumire attack Mikan with her black magic, a black fire ball is aiming towards Mikan, but she dodged it. "EW, black "

"BLACK IS THE MOST SEXIEST COLOUR SLUT, APPREACIATE THAT COLOUR" Sumire attack Mikan again. Mikan did was dodging all of Sumire's fire ball and not attacking.

"HOW STUPID, DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO ATTACK BACK!" Sumire Teased.

"Tch, you pissed me off" Mikan murmured and vanish. All of a sudden, Mikan vanished in front of everyone eyes. Sumire is panicking and shouted "DON'T HIDE YOU SLUT! ARE YOU TOO SCARED TO FACE ME?" even Sumire's voice is panicking. Suddenly, Mikan attck Sumire with a gust of Wind Tornado. Sumire was surprised by the attack and is critically hit(pokemon?). " I'm not hiding, I'm camouflaging Bitch. And I'm here."

"How did you do it ?!" Sumire command.

"Wind, is all I need to teleport around. With my alice stone."

"Tch. You SLUT !" Sumire attacked Mikan next with some Black Ice needles.

"You can't hurt me." Mikan repel Sumire's attack with her fire alice.

"FIRE?!" Sumire surely is panicking.

"I'm much stronger than you think, this is just a small portion of my 'Power' " Sumire can't move now, she is stunned by Mikan's power. Natsume and Aoi is standing at the side, stunned too. They couldn't believe that Mikan's power is that strong. _"You think I will lose like that? YOU SLUT !"_ Sumire thought. While Mikan is going to leave, some black chain chains Mikan up. "You think I'll lose that easily? Tsktsk, I will use my most powerful spells from now onwards" Sumire, evil laughing. _"Argh, these chains is sending out electric currents."_. " I'm powerful than you, Princess Mikan, get electrified into ashes! MUAHAHA....".

"Damn that Sumire." Natsume can't continue watching Mikan get hurt. Koko, suddenly appeared behind Natsume and Aoi say, "Princess Mikan is pissed, she will use her 'secret' power."

"DAMN YOU SUMIRE!" Mikan pissed, chant a spell

"_O Wind Fire Water Earth, I hereby summon you Fairies. Listen to my command and follow my orders. Seal Released!"_ Four fairies slowly appeared around Mikan.

"We shall listen to your commands, my princess"

"Release me immediately." Mikan commanded. Mikan was released and her face doesn't seems right, she looks like she is going to kill Sumire into thousands of pieces. Her eyes, turn blank all of a sudden, like she is blind.

"Attack that girl" Mikan is pointing at Sumire. The four fairies nodded and start to cast spells on Sumire.

Sumire was surrounded by a Fire Ring, She can't escape. The Wind Fairy attack Sumire with Sharp wind needles, making Sumire's has bleeding scratches all over her body. The Water fairy next strangle Sumire's neck with a her water, like a rope is tieing around her neck, making her suffocate. The Earth Fairy uses thorns roots to hold Sumire down so she can receive attacks from the other fairies.

"How dare you commoner! Attack our Princess, you shall die!" The fairies had gone INSANE!

"Onii chan, Sumire is seriously hurt, we have to stop Mikan!" Aoi is crying. Natsume had no idea what to do, he panicked.

A girl with raven hair suddenly appeared from nowhere, walk towards Mikan,"Baka" and said a spell "_O Holy magic, I demand you, Seal!_" Mikan fainted and Hotaru catched her. The fairies stop their attack and went to Hotaru," Princess Hotaru, Greetings to you." The four fairies bowed. "Greetings, you may leave." And she said a spell again "_Return to the nature, I demand you._" And the fairies vanished. "You permy there, you are finding trouble, aren't you?" Hotaru said coldly. "Tch" Sumire can't moved. "Do you know that pissing this baka here can cost your life ?" Thinking about the attacks Sumire received just now, truely proof that she will lost her life back there if Hotaru is not around.

"I'm sorry that our Idiot Princess here is causing you troubles, Prince Natsume." Hotaru apologised.

"It wasn't her fault, I should apologise because I am not able to stop her"

"Princess Hotaru, I think we better get Mikan back to her chamber." Aoi suggest.

"How did you know that we are here?" Natsume questioned.

"Thanks to your Minister." Hotaru smiled. (wooo, love is in the air !)

"That Ruka, tch."

After they left, Sumire is till there, can't possibly move. "Who is that Mikan? Could she be the one that I'm looking for?! The "Hidden" power of the Fairy Land?"

*******

Back to Mikan's Chamber.

"She is not waking up!" Aoi worried about Mikan.

"She will be fine, let her sleep. She uses too much magic back there." Hotaru look at Mikan face, her peaceful face make her more worried about Mikan's power.

"Is Prince Natsume in the hall? I need to talk to him." Hotaru asked.

"He is currently in the Hall with the Minister and the Clown" Aoi answered.

"I shall take my leave, please take care of her for me Aoi"

"Sure, Hotaru. I will inform you when she wakes up."

*******

HALL

"That damn witch!" Natsume was pissed by Sumire. But why? Why is he feeling pissed?

"We should have stop them from challenging that time." Ruka answered

"We couldn't, Princess Mikan had already made up her mind back there. Her mind was easy to read. Nobody could stop her!" Koko added. The door opened and Hotaru was walking towards them. Hotaru saw the old grand piano and immediately knew what happened back then, when she saw Mikan's sad face through the mirror.

"I need to talk to you, Prince Natsume." Hotaru asked coldly and sat down.

"About the proposal, Natsume" Koko replied.

"Stop reading my Mind idiot." Hotaru shoot Koko back.

"We have agreed to help you, you don't have to personally come down and talk to us." Natsume answered.

"I thank you for helping the Land of Fairies, but the Humans seems to have their attack late."

"What do you mean?" Natsume, Ruka and Koko confused.

"The Humans have delayed their attack. And we found out that they were commanded by someone in your Land."

"Our land?" Natsume is still confused.

"Yes. This is the reason why I'm here to talk to you. I hope that you can find out who that person is."

"We will. Anything else?"

"No. But I will stay for another 3 days, just something else to find out. And I will leave that baka here, only after everything ends, I will ask her back."

"Why?" Natsume wanted to know why.

"She has the "Hidden" power of the Fairy Land. We can't let her remain in the Fairy Land. We have predicted that someone is after her power." Hotaru look sad. Ruka on the other side, want to hug her, but he can't. Especially in front of Nastume. Koko had already knew about Ruka and Hotaru relaionship, only after Ruka came back from the Fairy Land to deliver some documents.

"I see, We shall protect her than."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

DONE!

Chapter 5 !

YAY!

Read and Review !

Thanks !


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: _**I **__**DO NOT OWN **__**GAKUEN ALICE. **_

Summary: The fairy land is in trouble. Mikan, the princess of the fairy world step up and decide to do something about it. Her only choice is to appeal to the land of the Demons. On her journey, she meets this boy whosee name is Natsume and also is the prince of the Demons?! What will happen to her?!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"I see, We shall protect her than."_

Chapter 6

Protecting her? - Willingness -

_'Is so dark in here, where am I ? Hotaru are you there? Aoi? Natsume?'_

_'Princess....Mikan....'_

_'Who's there? ' _Mikan heard someone's voice, but who is that?

_'Princess.....Mikan....Fina...lly...Here...'_

_'HUH?' _O.O

_' I ..AM...you.r....pp....er'_

_'My power?' _Suddenly, the surrounding is burning with blue flame. Hot, very hot_.' Someone? Help me please!'_

**********

"Mikan? Can you hear me?" Hotaru try to wake Mikan up but she is not responding. Currently, Mikan is sweating and having a high fever.

"Someone....Help....Flame...Hot..." Mikan is calling for help, she is rolling left to right on her bed, like she is suffering from some illness.

"Hotaru, will she be alright? She looks like she is having a bad dream." Aoi is worried too.

"I shall take a look at her dreams, '_Dreams magic, explore her dreams'_" Hotaru went into Mikan's dream. She saw Mikan in the middle of the dark room, blue flames burning around her, burning her too. There's a girl in the far corner of the room. A girl with long to the floor blue straight hair, sapphire killing eyes. The girl notice Hotaru's presence. She stopped Hotaru's magic and Hotaru can't see any of Mikan's dream.

"Damn. Something is stopping me from looking at her dreams"

"Help!....He....p" And Mikan fainted. The very next second, Mikan's eyes open suddenly. The brown orbs started to change into sapphire orbs, shinning like a diamond under the lights. Her long golden-brown hair starts to grow and blue is slowly conquering the golden-brown colour. Hotaru sense something strange about Mikan and pull Aoi with her away from the weird Mikan. Hotaru sent a message immediately to Ruka who is currently in the throne room with Natsume and Koko.

**********

"Something happened in Princess's chamber!" Ruka received Hotaru's message and quickly cut Natsume and Koko's conversation.

"Something happend?" Natsume was confused.

"Mikan is turning weird. She is turning blue!"

"BLUE?"

"Natsume, I think we better go there and check it out."

**********

"Who are you?" Hotaru asked, Mikan remain quiet. But now she is standing in front of the mirror.

"Finally... "Mikan finally speak a word."Finally I took over the Princess." She smiled to herself, touching the mirror and look at herself over and over again. The eyes, the hair that is long to the floor.

"I ask again, who are you?" Hotaru questioned.

"Who am I? I'm Mikan of cause" Mikan smirk.

"You are not Mikan. You have a different magic presence compared to Mikan's"

"Im her, her different self. Im her "hidden" personality. The "hidden" power. My real name is Mystic."

"Hidden, Mystic....Why.." Hotaru was about to ask another question when the chambers door suddenly open.

"What happened?!" Ruka quickly rush towards Hotaru, followed by Natsume and Koko."Are you hurt?"

"Ruka, relax. I'm alright. But Mikan is not."

"What happened to Mikan?" Natsume asked.

"Onii chan, Mikan, Mikan she..." Aoi was too scared to utter a word.

"Mikan's Hidden power lost control. Now she is over took by Mystic, the hidden power. Her different self." Hotaru explained.

"Her hidden power?"

"Mystic...."

"She is missing....Mikan.I mean..Mystic....Missing..." Aoi murmured.

"Missing?" Hotaru confused.

Mystic is not in the chamber...Where have she gone?

"Order the guards to search for her! The girl with blue hair !" Natsume ordered.

**********

_"Mystic, are you Mystic?"Mikan ask._

_"Mikan, finally you are awake. Yes, I'm Mystic, your another self." Mystic answered._

_"Why are you controlling my body?"_

_"Sorry Mikan, please let me fulfill something that your parents ordered me to do before they are missing"_

_"My parents? You appeared in front of them before?"_

_"Yes. Now Mikan, please go back to sleep. Once I'm done I will wake you up."_

_"Can I know, what are you trying to fufill?"_

_"Secret. Go to sleep."_

*********

"I'm finally here." Mystic is now standing infront of the Fairy Land Holy Tree. She touched the tree and the tree shone a passage to a place which is dark and eerie.

She walk towards a small blue crystal that is place in a box. The blue crystal, named Mystic Blue in the legend. It wholes great power that can destroy the whole of Fairy Land. This crystal will appear once in a million 's another red crystal name Mikan Red, but it has been forgotten and is not in the legend at all. Unfortunately, Mikan was born along with the blue crystal. The King and Queen knew about the dangers that will be attracted by this crystal. Evils will hope to conquer the power and destroy the livings. The King and Queen decide to hide the crystal deep inside the dimension of the Holy Tree.

On the day Mikan was born, the crystal changed into Mystic, the girl who is the crystal itself...

"Who are you?" Ask the King.

"I'm Mystic Blue, your Majesty."

"The legendary crystal?"

"Yes. I am also the twin of Mikan."

"Twin..."

"Your Majesty, please hide my power source deep inside a dimension, so evil will not come after the fairy land.."

Mystic separate herself into 2. One, the crystal, which is the power of Mystic. Two, her spirit deep inside Mikan. The King place the Mystic Blue deep inside the Holy tree Dimension. Evil can't touch the tree, only people with pure hearts are allowed to touch it and activate its dimension.

"Mystic, please get back your power when Mikan reached 16. We have predicted that she will be in danger. And by that time, I will be gone missing...Please Promise me."

"Your Majesty...."

"Is my wish before Im gone, please fulfill it for me. Protect Mikan no matter what happens"

"Yes, your majesty.."

And from that day, The Mystic Blue stay hidden deep inside the holy tree. Mystic herself went into deep sleep inside Mikan, until the day when Mikan reach 16. Which is now.

********

"My powers" Mystic murmured."Finally I can get back into my real form".

A blue light glows in the dark room. Mikan is now lying on the floor, back to her real form. On the other hand, Mystic is back to her form too. Her eyes and hair are still the same blue. But she look just like Mikan. They are like a twin, falling into deep sleep....

********

"Narumi, found her already?" Hotaru questioned through a mirror.

"Not yet."

"Damn. Continue to search for her. Once you found her, report to me"

"Yes, Princess Hotaru." And Narumi vanish from the mirror.

"Still can't find anything?" Ruka asked by the door.

"Can't you knock on the doors?" Hotaru look pissed.

"Sorry." Ruka walk towards Hotaru and hugged her.

"Nothing will happen to Mikan. Believe in her Hotaru."

"...."

"Don't you find Mystic a mystery? Who is she?" Hotaru questioned Ruka.

"I do not know too. But I heard about a blue crystal name Mystic Blue. You might want to check it in our library?"Ruka answered.

"Mystic blue....Crystal"

"I shall show you the way."

"Where should we start from?" Ruka asked.

"Like I know." Hotaru say coldly."I shall use my magic"

"Alright."

_'Search Fairies, search. Search me a book contains Mystic Blue'_Hotaru chant. A book came flying towards Hotaru. The book title is "The Twin Power"

"Twin power?" Ruka questioned.

"Not sure what is it about, we have to read it." And Hotaru place her hand on the book cover and uses magic to do fast forward reading."Done."

"Let's find Natsume and Koko." Ruka suggest.

********

"Mystic Blue is a crystal? A person too?" Natsume asked.

"Yes. The book says the crystal wholes a great power. But only half of it." Hotaru explained.

"Half?" Ruka confused.

"The other half of the power is in another crystal, Mikan Red. The name is just like Mikan"

"Mikan...." Natsume murmured to himself.

Suddenly the guards came into the throne room and reported that The Fairy Land had found the actual location of the Mystic Blue.

"Where it is?" Natsume asked.

"Deep inside the Holy Tree."

"Holy Tree, Fairy Land." Hotaru say coldly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6 done.

Sorry for dragging so long =[ I was overseas.

Please read and review~

GOOD DAY!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: _**I **__**DO NOT OWN **__**GAKUEN ALICE. **_

Summary: The fairy land is in trouble. Mikan, the princess of the fairy world step up and decide to do something about it. Her only choice is to appeal to the land of the Demons. On her journey, she meets this boy whose name is Natsume and also is the prince of the Demons?! What will happen to her?!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"Mystic Blue is a crystal? A person too?" Natsume asked._

_"Yes. The book says the crystal wholes a great power. But only half of it." Hotaru explained._

_"Half?" Ruka confused._

_"The other half of the power is in another crystal, Mikan Red. The name is just like Mikan" _

_"Mikan...." Natsume murmured to himself._

_Suddenly the guards came into the throne room and reported that The Fairy Land had found the actual location of the Mystic Blue._

_"Where it is?" Natsume asked._

_"Deep inside the Holy Tree."_

_"Holy Tree, Fairy Land." Hotaru say coldly._

Chapter 7

My Twin? -Mikan and Mystic-

"Where am I?" Mikan murmured. Her head felt dizzy and her body feel soft. She got no energy to move at all.

"Mikan...."Mystic called out her name very softly.

"Mystic.. Is that you?"

"Mikan....My sister, you are awake."

"Your sister?"

"I'm your twin sister, Mystic Blue. We are born together, you are Mikan Red."

"Huh?"Mikan trying to get up.

"Don't move, you got no energy to move now. Wait here. I need to lock the Dimension doors."

*********

When Mystic was near the doors, she sense Hotaru's presence. She Quickly lock the doors with her magic. Outside, other than Hotaru, Natsume, Koko, Ruka and Narumi are trying to break into the doors.

"She locked the doors." Hotaru say coldly.

"Tch, how can we get in? The force of the tree is too strong." Natsume ask.

"Are you thinking of killing Mystic? You can't get in because of that thought. The holy tree only except people with pure hearts. Even our kinds have a hard time getting inside. I wonder how the King get in. Narumi, get me the keys through the dimensions."

"Yes, my princess."

*********

"That was close..." When Mystic finally can rest in peace, the door to the dark room suddenly got unlock and Hotaru came in first followed by the others.

"Mystic, don't hide my sister in the dark room like this." Hotaru can feel the crystal lonliness, it has been alone for many years, 16 years.

"Ho..ta...ru..." On the floor, Mikan struggling to sit up, Natsume quickly rush to her and give her support.

"Mikan, You willl be okay right away, right after I settle with them.." Mystic promised.

"N..o..Mystic.. they..are my friends...Don't...Hotaru...is.. my .Sister..Don't..kill.." Mikan is still weak, she even have difficulties in talking.

"Your Sis..-ter?" Mystic was surprised. She thought Mikan was the only sister she have in this life. Right after her thoughts, she falls into unconsciousness immediately.

"Natsume can you bring Mikan back to your land? Koko, you bring Mystic" Hotaru command. Natsume and Koko both carry Mikan and Mystic bridal style ready to go back.

"Ruka, we have something else to do."

"At your service, my dear"

********

"Na..stu..me.." Mikan speak weakly to Natsume while on the journey back to the Demon's land.

"Yes?"

"Bring..me...to..the lake."

"Which lake?" Natsume is not sure about places in Fairy Land, this is his second time visting.

"The...red..river, I need...my powers...be.. back."

"Red River. Koko, any idea where is the Red River" Natsume ask.

"Eh...Walk straight, turn left when you see a Big blossom tree. This is what Princess is saying in her mind." Koko answered.

"Thanks. I will bring her to the Red River, you bring Mystic back. Is that okay for you?"

"Sure. I'm okay. As long as this woman does not wake up. Anyway, I can't read her mind at all." Koko thought that, unable to read Mystic mind is an interesting thing.

"Mikan, I'm bringing you to the Red River now." Mikan still unconscious, letting Natsume to bring her to the Red River.

"We are here Mikan" Natsume finally reached the place where Mikan had asked him to bring her to. He was surprised by the scenery right before his eyes. The lake is totally bloody red, like thousands of people's blood have spilled into the lake. In the middle stands a big Red cherry blossom tree. Everything is red. But the place doesn't give off an eerie aura, it gives people a very nice and comfortable feeling.

"Please...dip me inside the lake..."

"How?" He can't just throw Mikan inside like this, what if she is drown?

"Just walk...in..like this...carry me in...with you...along..."

"Are you sure?" The Fairy Land are purified, people of land of demons can't anyhow walk in or touch anything that easily.

"Please..." Mikan begged Natsume."Everything will...be...fine..., trust...me"

"Alright...here I go." Natsume slowly walk towards the lake, slowly step into the waters. _"Is warm, just like blood. But it doesn't smell like blood at all."_The waters had reached his waist, he dip Mikan slowly into the waters. Magically, Mikan float on the waters, it surprises Natsume. The lake lights up as Mikan float on the waters, the red cherry blossoms petals falls everywhere in the lake. The scene looks like a princess or fairy is going to be born in a magical lake. _"What on earth is happening?"_

Mikan starts to glow in red. Her weak face looks more redish and healthy. Suddenly, Mikan woke up and stands right in front of Natsume.

"Thank you for bringing me here Natsume." The next second after Mikan said her thanks, she kissed Natsume on the lips. This send both Natsume and Mikan blushing immediately."Sorry...For..For.. Troubling..you" Mikan say shyly. Natsume was speechless.

They both get out of the waters, heading back to the Demon's land. They didn't notice the lake waters are dried up. Not a single puddle of waters left. When Natsume was about to turn around and hold Mikan, he notice the lake went missing, and a red crystal is floating behind Mikan.

"Mikan, behind you." Natsume prompt.

"Huh? Behind me?" When Mikan turn to her back, a red crystal is floating right in front of her. "What is this?..." The crystal floats towards Mikan and disappear right into her body. "What happened?" Mikan ask Natsume. "The crystal went inside you and the lake is gone"

"Something's wrong. Is so weird! The crystal just went inside me.... Maybe we head back first, and question Mystic. About the real me and the crystals."

*********

"PUT ME DOWN! YOU IDIOT! PUT! ME! DOWN!" Mystic shout.

"I'm not gonna put you down, only if I reach the Demon's Land." Koko is having a hard time serving this little girl.

"Tch."

"Tsk, what's that attitude of yours?"

"Mind your own business!"

"Mind talking about your past? And who really you are? I can't read your mind at all, Miss Blue"

"Tch. Miss blue. YUCKS. I got a real name!"

"What?"

" is what the king gave me" Mystic blushed.

"So...Nonoko..."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TBC, This story will be on Hiatus. =\


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: _**I **__**DO NOT OWN **__**GAKUEN ALICE. **_

Summary: The fairy land is in trouble. Mikan, the princess of the fairy world step up and decide to do something about it. Her only choice is to appeal to the land of the Demons. On her journey, she meets this boy whose name is Natsume and also is the prince of the Demons?! What will happen to her?!

Ah-hem. I take back my words. This story will not go on Hiatus. =\  
Because of my friends idea, which i didn't want to let it go, I let my mind run wild again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8

A Dream - No twin? -

_"So...Nonoko..." said Koko._ And suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere...._  
_"Mikan! Mikan! wake up!" someone is calling her, but who? In the middle of my life?  
"She looks like she is having a bad dream." That's Hotaru's voice! But why?! I'm having a dream now?  
"She have been like this for the pass few hours" said Aoi.  
Mikan can't see anything now, was that really a dream? Is so real to her.  
"Will she be alright? She look like she is in pain." Ruka and Koko both concerned about Mikan.  
Everyone is in Mikan's chamber now. Surrounding her trying to wake her up.  
_Please wake up if you are having a dream Mikan !_ She try to force herself to open her eyes.  
"..Ho....." Mikan, struggling.  
"Mikan, are you awake?" Hotaru, trying to reassure.  
"What was that....?"  
"What ?" Hotaru and the others were confused.  
"Where am I? And, why am I here?" Mikan's head is spinning, still recovering from her weird dreams.  
"You are now currently in the chamber of the demon land, you are sleeping here because you passed out after kicking that Sumire's ass."  
"Huh? What about my twin? The holy tree? The red river?"  
"What twin? You don't have a twin Mikan ! What holy tree? You don't need the red river now !" Hotaru was surprised by Mikan."I think you had a bad dream."  
"No twin?"  
"Nope, no twin, but you have a sister and that is me." Hotaru said coldy.  
"Holy tree? Rescueing?"  
"What? You can't even get into the Holy tree!"  
"Red river with Natsume?"  
"What? I don't even know what's that" Natsume claim, but a little happy when Mikan said his name.  
"Mikan, you just had a bad dream." Ruka later explain to her.  
"Mikan, feeling okay now?" Aoi asked.  
_What a terrible dream! Does it have a meaning behind? And did I kissed Natsume in the dream? Oh! Holy crap!_  
"I'm alright, I think is quite normal for a person to have bad dreams." Mikan smile,"Thanks for worrying about me guys."  
"I think we should leave now, let her rest a bit more. Need anything just call Anna to help you." said Ruka.  
"Is okay, I want to ask Hotaru some things, you guys might want to leave first." Mikan ask.  
"Okay, rest well." And the three guys, including Aoi, left the room. Leaving Mikan and Hotaru together.  
"Now we are alone. What you wanna ask? Or let's say, you want me to update you?"  
"You really understand me Hotaru, hehe."  
"Whatever, the Humans have delayed their attack. And we found out that they were commanded by someone in the demon land." Hotaru explain.  
"That's quite a good information, and?"  
"That "someone" is after your hidden power." Hotaru sigh.  
"Great, I'm targeted."

*******

While the Humans still delaying their attacks, Mikan get the chance to rest and get herself together again. Hotaru is busy with the land stuffs with Narumi, Aoi left the demon land and visited the fairy land to complete some task, Ruka too, together with Koko. Only Natsume is left in the castle with her. So she spends most of the time with Natsume, like having Tea. Mikan also spend most of her time in the hall playing the piano. Killing time is her only choice now.  
"Still playing the piano like no tomorrow?" A voice came from the back of the hall, it was Natsume.  
"What can I do?" Mikan reply, laughing softly.  
"What's so funny?"  
"You are bored." Is so easy for Mikan to see Natsume now. So easy to see how he feels. Maybe because they get a chance to know each other these few days?  
Natsume walk towards her, sat down beside Mikan, "May I?" He smile to Mikan, and that was a rare smile.  
"Sure, why not?" Mikan was surprised when Natsume suddenly sits beside her. This was the first time Natsume sits so closely to her, even their skins is touching each other. Mikan blushed.  
Natsume smirk and played the piano,"This song is for you, angel."  
"Angel? Since when?" Mikan laugh while listening to him play.  
"Since the first time I met you."  
"Fine me special huh?"  
"Yes, very _special_" it makes Mikan blush like no tomorrow!  
"How special" Natsume smirk. When Mikan ask.  
"Your everything, I like your smell too..."  
"Are you a dog or what? Vampires?" Mikan giggle.  
"Maybe. I'm crazy when I'm around you."  
"Oh really, how crazy?"  
"When I'm around you, I feel like kissing you. And protect you." Mikan blush more.  
Natsume ends his playing, and face Mikan.  
"Hm?"  
"Mikan, can you..."  
"What?" Mikan stares at Natsume crimson eye.  
"Mikan, I like you from the very first time we met, I fell in love with you." Mikan was stunned.  
"Are you joking or what? You know you always make fun of me." When everyone was away, Natsume always tease Mikan.  
"I'm serious." Mikan look at him, he does look serious.  
"I...I.."Mikan was speechless. She was dumb-folded.  
"Will you be my bride when everything ends?" Natsume pleaded her, putting her hands on his chest.  
"Natsume, before I answer you, could me hear me out first?" Mikan thought, maybe is time for her to tell him her true feelings too.  
"When everyone was gone, doing their own things, you always accompanied me. And you like to tease me too! That makes me very angry. But... These few days, your accompany and your presence makes me feel secure. I really like the time when we spend time together. I also realise my feelings to you have changed too. From a total stranger to a person I suddenly like and fell in love with. The most surprising, that person actually propose a marriage to me. I hope is a dream now." Mikan's tears were dripping . Natsume helped her wipe away her tears.  
"You are not having a dream now. I'm sorry that I make you angry. And I'm happy that my presence and accompany can make you happy. Lastly, will you be my bride?" When crimson orbs stares at golden brown orbs, what will happen?! Love of cause ! (Craps, sorry.) Mikan didn't answer, but she nodded her head. And Natsume kissed his future bride, as an evidence of her being his.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh, Christmas~  
Well, updated =D  
Read and review !  
I know its complicated 1 or 2 chapters before, I got confused myself too, struggling to think about the plot next. But, let it be a dream will be best. he he._  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: _**I **__**DO NOT OWN **__**GAKUEN ALICE. **_

Summary: The fairy land is in trouble. Mikan, the princess of the fairy world step up and decide to do something about it. Her only choice is to appeal to the land of the Demons. On her journey, she meets this boy whose name is Natsume and also is the prince of the Demons?! What will happen to her?!

DOUBLE CHAPTERS!  
I think, is getting interesting XD!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9  
WAR - started already? -

_Natsume kissed his future bride, as an evidence of her being his...._

"I will always love you, protect you, till death do us part.." Natsume swear.  
"Till death do us part, I hope death won't come that fast." Mikan hoped.  
"We will definitely be together, forever..."

******

Everyone is in the hall of the demon lands having a final meeting in the afternoon. This war might lead to blood shed, might not. Mikan hoped that this war will not spill any blood. She hate wars spilling blood, losing life, losing their own families. Natsume, seeing the down Mikan, he felt sad too, he hope he can cheer this angel beside him up. He held Mikan hands tightly, squeezing her hand, giving her some security and comfort. On the other hand, Ruka holding Hotaru's hand too. Narumi, seeing the couples like this, might lead to marriage some day(laughs).  
"Shall we start?" Narumi ask.  
The couples nodded their head, Koko too(I leave him alone too much).  
"The Humans had officially declare war with the fairyland. They also mention about solution to stop this war."  
"What solution?" Mikan was happy to hear something that won't lead to blood shed.  
"They say: If the Fairyland is willing to hand over the hidden power girl, they will stop the war." Narumi read from a letter.  
"Me? What does it have to do with my powers?...." Mikan is confused. While they are still discussing, outside the hall, a girl with permy hair, Sumire, is secretly listening to them.  
"Tch, just agree with the humans! Soon I will conquer this power!SOON!" smirk Sumire.

*******

After the meeting is already night, everyone went back to their chambers to rest. Mikan is sitting at the balcony, letting the cold wind to blow on her face.  
"War. Should I win it or lose it?" _Lose it by sacrificing myself? That can save everyone.  
_"Win it." A voice suddenly came from behind.  
"Natsume..."  
"Win it, I will definitely protect you. I will not let you sacrifice yourself. You are a good princess, your land needs you."  
"I..I...."  
"Shh..., enjoy the wind with me now." Mikan immediately hugged Natsume and rest her head on his chest.  
"_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high..."_Mikan starts to sing her favourite lullaby.  
_"There's a land that I heard of, once in a lullaby"  
_"Mikan, you sing very well, I'm impressed. I think in the future, our children will have a great time listening to their mother." Natsume smiled and Mikan giggled.  
_"Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue..."  
"And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true."  
_"My dreams really do come true." Natsume whisper.  
"What dream?"  
"Secret..."  
"Tch, secretive..."  
The loving couple hug each other more tightly. They do not want to leave each other. They want to be forever, together.

********

On the other hand...  
Hotaru is in Ruka's chamber.  
"Are you okay? Your face looks red." Ruka laugh at Hotaru softly.  
"I'm angry with that idiot." Hotaru reply coldly, trying to target her Baka gun at the stupid couple at the farest corner.  
"You mean Mikan?" Ruka walk slowly towards Hotaru, trying to stop her from targeting Mikan. He attempt to hug Hotaru, he was surprised that Hotaru didn't struggle.  
"That baka is giving me all the troubles." Hotaru complain and hid her head on Ruka's chest.  
"She's your sister anyway. Pamper her is what elder siblings do." Ruka hug Hotaru more tightly.  
"What a long night."  
"Indeed..."

*******  
In the morning, Mikan woke up and find Natsume gone.  
"Natsume?...."_Did he went back to his chamber? He was sleeping beside me last night._  
Mikan search the entire room, but no trace of Natsume. When she look outside, is already noon. She wash up, change clothes and went to the dining hall to find something to eat. On her way, she met Anna, her temporarily maid.  
"Princess Mikan! Prince Natsume had gone out. He said that once you have woken up, he wants me to prepare Lunch for you. What do you want to eat?" Anna ask.  
"What did Natsume have foor Lunch usually?" Mikan wanted to ask this so she can know what to cook for him when there is chance.  
"Spaghetti..."  
"Oh, than let's have spaghetti.."  
When the both of them reached the dining room, they were surprised to see Ruka, Hotaru and Koko there too.  
"Hi guys! Sorry for not able to wake up and join you guys for breakfast!" Mikan apologised.  
"Is okay, we know you are tired, mentally tired." Ruka say.  
"Mentally tired, by sleeping with someone who is not yet your husband." Hotaru say coldly.  
"Hotaru! Did you peek into my room? Or spy with your tiny insects again?" Mikan blush when Hotaru knew what happen last night.  
"Neither of them. I guess it myself, is quite obvious, isn't it Ruka?" Hotaru is trying to tease Mikan, Ruka laughed.  
"Ah, Koko can't read minds now?" Mikan ask.  
"Mikan is blocking everyones mind. Sigh, this is getting boring." Koko complained.  
"Sorry! Hehe...." Everyone in the dining room is having fun and laughter. Quite a happy day.  
On Natsume side, he is trying to settle some things with his army. When he is getting back to the castle, he saw a jewellery shop. He dropped by and take a look.  
"Welcome!" a guy voice greeted.  
"I'm Misaki, and this is my husband, Tsubasa. What can we help you sir?"  
"Hn." Natsume is not used to be greeted by people like this.  
"Ah, sir. I think I can see through you... Getting a ring?" Misaki ask.  
"Hn."_How on earth she knows my intention?_  
"For an angel, I see. You might want to get this. This is something I got in the shop for a long time...Can't find a suitable owner for it."  
The ring, is made of silver, tiny orange pearls and diamonds are being arrange into an angel wing. Is simple and elegant.  
"Warp it up for me."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

YAY~ CHAPTER 9! GOING CHAPTER 10 SOON!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW !


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: _**I **__**DO NOT OWN **__**GAKUEN ALICE. **_

Summary: The fairy land is in trouble. Mikan, the princess of the fairy world step up and decide to do something about it. Her only choice is to appeal to the land of the Demons. On her journey, she meets this boy whose name is Natsume and also is the prince of the Demons?! What will happen to her?!

Im rotting at home, what I can do is type type and type. Rot rot and rot.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10  
Controlling

_Knock knock._  
"Come in!" Mikan was in her chamber, getting ready to have breakfast in the dining room."Hotaru?"  
"Good morning baka."  
"Good morning! So whats up? You don't come knocking into people's room in the morning usually." This was Hotaru's first time.  
"I came here is to request something. Keep this conversation from Ruka, Natsume and Koko. No one should know. I want to take action secretly this time."  
"Oh okay, what is it so secretive?"_This isn't like Hotaru at all. She always commands people, but now keep it from the others?!_  
"We knew about your hidden power since we were both small. The king and queen is concerned about you. Now, I think is time for you to activate it and protect yourself."

"Your Hidden power is the power of controlling 4 elements without any alice stone. Fire Earth Wind Water. Since a long long time ago, this power always attracts some "bad" people. If this power falls into their hands, this earth will be saying good-bye in no time."  
"I..get what you mean. But is so difficult to control. I'm always in trouble when fighting, just because my opponent always pisses me off like Sumire, my power will automatically activate."  
"This is why I request a task for you from Narumi."  
"Controlling this insane power?"  
"Quite smart aren't you baka."Hotaru praised.  
"Whatever" Mikan rolled her eyes.  
"So...Shall we start the practice as soon as possible?" Hotaru ask.  
"Arrange it for me than. I think I'm prepared." _Hard work...hard work..._  
"Okay than. Remember to keep it from the others. Keep your thoughts to yourself especially in front of Koko."  
"He can't read mine now..."  
"Just in case."  
"But...Hotaru..Why are we doing this behind their backs?"  
"If we tell them, will your Natsume let you do this? And is like so dangerous?"  
"I think he might burn me into ashes."  
"You get what I mean? Let's go now. We still have breakfast to eat."

**********

So, Natsume, Ruka and Koko doesn't know about this secret practice. Mikan had been trying to keep her thoughts to herself and also keep herself from being read like an open book.  
During the practice, Mikan is required to try activating the power without getting pissed off. But she herself got pissed off so easily, Hotaru have to deactivate for her again and again. After a few days, she gain control of one element, that is fire. Hotaru got pissed off this time, Mikan nearly burn the whole of forest surrounding the practice ground(Far from castle), Hotaru had to use her inventions to put out the fire. The hidden power is so powerful that is so difficult to control it.  
Slowly, she gain control of all 4 elements. She can activate and deactivate anytime anywhere.  
"Hotaru," Mikan ask.  
"What?"  
"I remember when I was fighting with Sumire, I think I summoned the fairies right?"  
"Ya, you give mr troubles that time, and is very irritating."  
"Sorry than, but I wonder if I can summon them, without losing control?"  
"Try than. if you lose control, my baka gun can help."  
"zzz"  
"_O Wind Fire Water Earth, I hereby summon you Fairies. Listen to my command and follow my orders." _Four fairies slowly appeared around Mikan.  
"We shall listen to your commands, my princess"  
"Did I lose control?" Mikan reassure.  
"Nope, you did well." Hotaru smiled.  
"Princess, you activate us on your own will?" The four fairies ask.  
"Incredible isn't it? I can't believe I actually did it."  
"Congratulations Princess! Like this we won't go insane-mode." The fire fairy say.  
"Yay! We can play again! And serve our princess!" The water fairy say.  
"Wait a minute!" Mikan stopped them from hyper-ing. " What insane-mode?"  
"Oh, Princess. If you didn't know, when you haven't gain control of the power, you summoned us, this will make us lose control ourselves, so we call it insane-mode." the earth fairy explained.  
"I see..." Hotaru and Mikan both understand why that time they are kind of crazy.  
"Princess, can we serve you? Please... We don't wanna go back to the nature and come out only when you summon us." The wind fairy beg. "Please...."  
"I think.. That will be okay right Hotaru? As long as You stay away from the three guys." Mikan answer.  
"Yes! Princess!" Hotaru and Mikan both laugh, and the practice field is filled with laughter and scoldings from Hotaru.(*Laughs*)

**********

After three weeks of hard work, things finally settle down for Mikan. She love being around with the fairies, like helping in keeping the chamber clean and neat. When her hair is wet from the shower, there is wind to blow her hair dry. When she's cold, fire will warm her up. Earth like to put pots and vase of beautiful flowers around her room, water will be the one watering them. When they are enjoying their daily chores, a sudden knock comes from the door.  
"Oh! Fairies! Hide inside the cupboard! Don't peek okay!" Mikan ordered and the fairies flew to inside the cupboard.  
"Come in!" Mikan quickly comb her hair.  
"Why are you so slow? Woman are really slowpokes."Natsume complained.  
"Ha..ha...I was er....wearing my clothes after the shower...ya..ha ha..."Mikan lied.  
"Really?...Your hair is dry..."Natsume put his hand around Mikan waist, bringing her closer to him, making Mikan blush.  
"Dry?... Oh...I blew.. it...ha ha"  
"Blew it? I don't remember having hair dryer here....Hmm?"  
"Er...The wind, the wind out...haha..."_Oh man! Wind blew my hair already!..  
_"There is no wind tonight..."Natsume knew Mikan is hiding something, but he let it go this time."Fine, I was teasing you."  
"What the...."Mikan is pissed and keep hitting Natsume chest.  
"I have some surprise to give you." Mikan stopped and listen to Natsume,  
"Huh? What surprise?" Well, Mikan don't really hate surprise. Natsume took out a black box and opened it."A ring?"  
"Yes, as a evidence that you are mine. You don't have to wear it now, you can chain it up as a necklace."  
"Is so....nice....the design..."Tears starts to stir inside Mikan's eyes.  
"I love you, forever..."  
"Forever, together..."Mikan added.  
Natsume gave her this ring as a promise of marriage, and also a promise of protecting her no matter what. Suddenly, Natsume heard something moving inside the cupboard, he didn't want to ruin the atmosphere, so he decided to leave first and kiss Mikan good night on the forehead.  
"Wait!" Mikan stopped Natsume and ran towards him. She kissed Natsume on the lips and smile, "Good night." and he left.  
"Fairies! What were you guys doing inside?! I bet he heard you guys!" Mikan went wild because is so obvious that the sound if from the cupboard.  
"Sorry!Sorry!Sorry! We were too happy for you Princess!" The fairies hug Mikan so tightly that she nearly suffocate.  
"Okay okay, Thank you!" _They are tough!  
_"Are you going to wear the ring?" Water ask.  
"Are you going to chain it up?" Wind ask.  
"Are you going to keep it inside the box?" Earth ask.  
"Are you going to throw it away?"Fire ask.  
"FIRE! You are so mean!!" Water Earth and Wind scold.  
"Relax guys... I will not throw it away, of cause I won't ! I will chain it up. Only until the war ends, I will wear it." _Natsume...Thank you...  
_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_  
_NEXT CHAPTER  
- The war had started, everyone is getting ready. Natsume, Ruka and Koko get to know about Mikan's Hidden Power. A human, Nonoko appear with Koko to explain. Why did the Humans want to get Mikan? Read the next chapter to find out!

I can't believe I finished chapter 10 XD READ AND REVIEW ~


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: _**I **__**DO NOT OWN **__**GAKUEN ALICE. **_

Summary: The fairy land is in trouble. Mikan, the princess of the fairy world step up and decide to do something about it. Her only choice is to appeal to the land of the Demons. On her journey, she meets this boy whose name is Natsume and also is the prince of the Demons?! What will happen to her?!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11  
War

it has been three weeks and today is the last day before the war. The atmosphere is tense; everyone is worried what will happen during the war. Thoughts like, will my love be hurt? Will my house fall? Will my money get stolen? People in the castle too, but worried whether they will win the war. Although everyone is ready to hear further commands, they tend to get nervous too. This is the first war they ever had with the Humans. They only had war with fairies centuries ago, because of some treaty; they claim their own land and not to ever step into each other's land. But now, they seem to be working together....  
Early in the morning, in the hall, Natsume is doing his last task; making sure things are going as plan. Hotaru too, contacting Narumi and getting things done with Ruka's help. Koko was sent out to spy on the Humans. Only Mikan, who is left with nothing to do, was force to stay in her own chamber, staring outside the balcony with her four fairies. But Mikan can't stand the boredism; she rushed to the hall and request Hotaru to let her tag along in the work.  
"Are you sure?" Hotaru ask.  
"If the 4 fairies are in, I'm in. I can protect myself now without the Alice stones .Please Hotaru!" Mikan whisper, hoping not to attract attention from Ruka and Natsume, she secretly refill some water in Hotaru's cup using her water alice.  
"Alright than, I surely will approve, but will Natsume?" Hotaru whisper back emotionless.  
"I can talk to him later in the late morning, or maybe after lunch? Or now?"  
"Settle it yourself." Hotaru say." Ruka! Can we go take a walk outside? I'm tired."  
"Sure...Er...Natsume, I will be leaving awhile with Hotaru, keep up the good work!" say Ruka and followed after Hotaru out the hall.  
"Tch, dating early in the morning."  
"They are like this Natsume, especially Hotaru. But we are alone now aren't we?" Mikan walk towards Natsume and sat on his lap.  
"You have something to tell me right? Your face is so easy to read." Natsume ask.  
"Err...ya... I think...Haha, but listen to me say okay? Don't get angry and burn me into ashes." Mikan hid her face in Natsume's neck while telling him about the practice.  
"Did you get hurt?" Natsume is concerned about Mikan; he won't let Mikan to have a single scar on her body.  
"Nope, Hotaru is there so nothing to worry about. Now I can activate anytime anywhere without going insane, with the four fairies, I can protect myself already."  
"Hm...Going insane? I remember what you look like that time. Is totally not like you."  
"Forget that time, remember this time, I don't wanna loose any memories now. Is so precious to me."  
"What do you mean?" Natsume is confused about what Mikan is saying.  
"The power I held, once it lies on some bad guys hand, I will be a goner. Just in case it really happens you know..." Mikan say sadly.  
"I won't let that happen, definitely won't"  
"So, will you let me go with you? I want to help you know." Mikan beg.  
"You can, but only if you stay as close to me as possible." Mikan hugged Natsume more tightly, hoping not to let go even once.  
"I will, even if you don't ask me to..."_Even if is for forever, I will always stay close to you Natsume._

**********

After lunch, they are getting ready to continue work, suddenly Koko rush into the hall with a girl,_ what? Human?_  
"Who is she?" Hotaru ask emotionlessly.  
"I got information about the reasons behind Humans declaring war! She can explain everything to you guys!" Koko announce.  
"A Human?" say Ruka.  
"Let's hear her out, she might know something." Mikan suggest and everyone look at the Human girl.  
"Err...Hi..I'm...I'm Nonoko, a Human...A witch name Sumire...is...is...behind all this." Nonoko murmured.  
_Nonoko? Isn't she the girl who was bought to this land by Koko in my dreams? What about the red river? That dream was confusing, but is somehow telling me about something..._  
"Sumire? Can you explain further more?" Hotaru question.  
"A few weeks ago I was delivering something to the Fairy land and was on my way home. I was attracted by a wicked laugh coming from my village. So I hid somewhere among the bushes and peek. A witch, she claim herself the Greatest witch of Demon land Sumire and claim that she can help us Human in gaining fortune. Humans are greedy, so they actually agreed to obey her commands. I find it weird because even the rich are obeying her commands. So I went back to my house and told my family on what I saw, but they were emotionless, they can't hear what I am saying, like they are deaf, so I guess Sumire had cast a spell on all the Humans. I further discovered that Sumire want to use the Humans as her army to claim a hidden power in the Fairy land. I was shocked when I heard that, so I ran away from the village just to avoid Sumire. I met Koko on the way out from the Human land, and than he brought me here for nothing and asks me to tell you guys about Sumire's plan."  
"That was a long story..."Mikan nearly dose off.  
"So is Sumire...."say Ruka.  
"I can't believe that witch will do something like this!" say Koko.  
"Can we believe you Human?" Hotaru glare at Nonoko.  
"Please believe me! Please rescue my family!" Nonoko beg.  
"Change of plan now," Natsume say,"Koko, track on Sumire and report to me ASAP, I need her current location."  
"No problem! But what shall we do about this Human girl?" Koko ask.  
"Can we send her to the Fairy land? Will be much more appropriate, she will not interrupt our work like this" Mikan suggest.  
"Good suggestion. I will contact Narumi now." say Hotaru.  
And everyone is back to their work again....

**********

On the wicked witch Sumire side, she is sitting on a throne and many handsome guys is serving her drinks, giving her massages, treated like a princess. She commanded all the Humans in getting ready for war and also making of armories.  
"Tch, Humans are slowpokes. Can't you idiots be faster?! "  
"Someone will definitely capture Mikan during the war! I will slice her up into pieces, cook her in stew, and steal Natsume once I conquer her powers. I will conquer the Fairy land too! I will make sure they bow towards me, I WILL BE THE RULER OF THIS WORLD! MUAHAHA..."

"Whoa, they gonna do slicing?" Koko whispered to himself while hiding among the bushes." Eating Fairies meet is forbidden isn't it? Yuck, she might get constipation."  
"Let's send a message to Natsume."  
_Sumire eating up Mikan soon, she's currently at the human's land.  
_"Send to….Na..stu…me. Whoa, Hotaru's inventions are truly usable."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: _**I **__**DO NOT OWN **__**GAKUEN ALICE. **_

Summary: The fairy land is in trouble. Mikan, the princess of the fairy world step up and decide to do something about it. Her only choice is to appeal to the land of the Demons. On her journey, she meets this boy whose name is Natsume and also is the prince of the Demons?! What will happen to her?!

Chapter 12!! Hooray~ Happy 2009 !  
This chapter will be short, I think.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12

On the way to rescue

In the late afternoon before dawn, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume are still busy in the castle. Mikan felt uneasy suddenly, she lied that she is feeling unwell and went back to her chamber.  
Natsume received Koko's message later on, he got Sumire's current location, which is the Human's Land and he is heading back to the castle now.

*********  
"Did something happen? I feel uneasy suddenly." She ask the four fairies sitting on the bed as she close the door behind her quietly.  
"Princess, we track Sumire's location and she caught Nonoko!" Earth fairy replied.  
"Nonoko was kidnap when she is halfway sent to the Fairy Land." Fire fairy added coldly.  
" We heard her thoughts when she kidnaps her! "Wind fairy says.  
"She claims that she will kill Nonoko." Water fairy says.

Mikan is stunned by Sumire's action.  
"Fairies, we have a rescue to go." Mikan want to rescue Nonoko as soon as possible, Sumire is killing the innocent. If she is the one Sumire wants to fight with, she will accompany her to play.

"Always ready princess." The four fairies replied.

"I have to leave a note," She took out a note pad and a pen from her drawer and wrote,

_Dear people I love,  
_

_ When you see this note I had already left the land to rescue_

_ Nonoko. Please forgive me for my harsh actions. Sorry! _

_ With Love,_

_ Mikan  
_

She left the note on the table and prepared herself. She took out her teleportation alice stone and called the fairies to hold on the her.  
"Here we go…" And she vanishes from her chamber and teleported outside the castle. "Lead the way fairies."  
"Princess this way!"

*********

Hotaru was taking a break. She decided to visit Mikan who is feeling unwell in the mean time.  
_Knock Knock  
_"Mikan are you there?" Hotaru is a impatience girl, she opened the door and went in. She found no one in the room, especially the fairies. She searches around the room and came across the table. She saw a note with Mikan's handwriting. She read the note, "That idiot!" Hotaru quickly inform Natsume and Ruka. Natsume was furious about Mikan's action. They don't even know how she knows about Nonoko's kidnap except for Hotaru. A guard came in interrupted them and reported,  
"Prince, Miss Nonoko is kidnap by Miss Sumire on the way to the Fairy Land. We have failed to rescue her as Miss Sumire cast a spell on us." Natsume asked the guard to leave and thought to himself, _how did she know about this?  
_"Wondering why she knew ?" Hotaru ask Natsume. "Tch."  
"I think is time to let you people know more about Mikan." Hotaru say."If I'm not wrong, Mikan already mention about the practice to you, Natsume. Other than that, I believe she have not told you about the four fairies."  
"four fairies?"  
"The four fairies each represent an element. Fire Water Wind and Earth. Currently, this four fairies is serving Mikan, she kept it a secret because she didn't want to make a fuss about it."  
_That time...the cupboard...now I get it_...Natsume thought.  
"She will be fine going alone to save Nonoko."  
"I'm still worried, I'll go after her." Natsume stood up and prepare to get ready."Ruka, stay and keep watch of the land"

*********  
On Mikan's side, they arrived at the border of the Human land. She hid among the bushes and peek. She saw Nonoko tied up, hanging high above the ground. Below her is a pool of purplish substance, to be exact, is poison. Sumire watched Nonoko's frighten face and laugh evilly while sitting on a throne, enjoying the food served by the humans.....

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12 is here ~ Please read and review.  
I was trying to finish this chapter (and hoping to make it long), but during the 12 day of Christmas and New year, I have been drinking glasses after glasses of red wine, cans after cans of shandy, bottles after bottles of vodka and in the end I was drunk and unable to concentrate on the story. Plus, school reopened for me(finally school is open for business again), things might slow down because of my key exams (GCE 'O' levels), so... I crapped, ENJOY !


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: _**I **__**DO NOT OWN **__**GAKUEN ALICE. **_

Summary: The fairy land is in trouble. Mikan, the princess of the fairy world step up and decide to do something about it. Her only choice is to appeal to the land of the Demons. On her journey, she meets this boy whose name is Natsume and also is the prince of the Demons?! What will happen to her?!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13  
Let me be the hero.

"What the! What the hell are the humans doing? This is crap !" Mikan was annoyed and irritated for what she is seeing now. SUMIRE BEING SERVED? WHAT IS THIS?!  
"Help !...Pleasee...help...."Nonoko is sobbing high above the pool of poison.  
"Oh come on babe! Do you think someone will be here to help you? You are just being an idiot! DREAM ON." Sumire shouted angrily at Nonoko.  
"Maybe you should be the one dreaming on, stupid witch." Mikan murmured.  
"WHO IS THAT?" Sumire, annoyed after hearing someone teasing her.  
_"Damn, she heard me._" Mikan thought to herself.  
_"Shouldn't we go and help her now?"_ The Water fairy ask through her mind.  
_"Make it quick, we don't have time to linger around._" Fire fairy join in and warned.

Mikan stood up and glance at Sumire, " Is me, surprising isn't it?" she smirk.

**********

Natsume is getting ready to go after Mikan.  
"Please be safe Natsume, " Ruka say.  
"Bring back that idiot please, no matter what happens, please protect her." Tears starts to linger around Hotaru's eye.  
"I will..." Natsumre reassured,"No matter what."  
"Take this with you, just in case." Hotaru handed Natsume a cell phone(?). "Press the green button when you need back up, I will be there immediately."  
"Do you FIGHT?"  
"Please don't look down on the fairies please,"Hotaru rolled her eyes,"We are trained for self defense."  
"Tch, whatever. Bye." Natsume walk through the big gate, _Definitely will bring her back._

**********

"Woah, did my meal just sacrificed herself for the whole entire human race?" She laughed.e  
"Oh yes, I did, but not your meal." Mikan smirk.  
"Tch, what else? My toy? I'm not interested in having a fairies doll for my collection." Sumire pissed.  
"No, not toy, but your enemy, the enemy that will finishes you off right here right now into ashes and forever vanish from this world."  
"DREAM ON !" Sumire roared and attack Mikan with thousand of black wind swords, Mikan easily dodge all the swords.  
"Cool move you have there, but too bad, you can't hurt me you know." She provoke.  
"ARG!" Hundreds of snakes appeared around Mikan, hissing and ready to attack their prey. "Heh, let's see you get torn and bitten into thousand of pieces."  
"Tch, fairies please enjoy yourself here with all this toys while I attack their so-called master."  
"At your command princess!" They answered in harmony and started their game.  
"Now Sumire, let's play an one-on-one game, are you game?" Mikan smirking and ready to attack.  
"Sure, I will make you loose, food!"  
"Tsk tsk, is not food, is Princess, dog !"  
"F**K YOU! ARG!" And the game starts now.

On the other hand, Natsume on his way to the Human land heard Sumire's roars. _It must be that side, Mikan please be safe._  
He ride his horse as quick as possible and go on foot to hide among the bushes where the game is going on. _MIKAN!_  
He was stunned to see his beloved woman fighting so gracefully yet powerful.  
"YOU BITCH!," Sumire, injured and trying to stand up, Mikan too, was injured, that bitch left scars on her pretty face.

_"Damn, this princess became so powerful so quickly, did her hidden power activated?! It must be ! That means my poison scars cannot poison her at all!" _Sumire thought.  
"You slut, leave scars on my face, Ouch." Mikan trying to wipe off the blood that is irritating her.  
Sumire secretly summoned some cats and Natsume saw, he immediately ran towards Mikan and protected her, the cat's paws is poisoned and it scratches Natsume back.  
"Kya!!! Natsume-sama!" Sumire stood up and was going to cry.  
"Don't you ever dare to touch me Smuire. Tch, this sucks." Natsume said and slid down from Mikan, but she caught him before he hit the ground.  
"BAKA! Why did you save me!" Mikan, crying, tears roll down her cheeks like waterfall.  
"Because you didn't see that Bitch is attacking you!"  
Sumire now see the couple fighting with each other and thought of a plan. _Sorry Natsume-sama, I must use you and kill her._

Sumire whispered some words and Natsume became stiff.  
"Arg...What the hell is happening to me..." Natsume felt is whole body is stiff and can't move any muscle.  
"Tch, I want you to strangle your beloved woman to death, Natsume-sama." Sumire whispered.  
Suddenly, Natsume arms starts to move and wrap around Mikan's throat, he can't speak nor be awake.  
"Natsume? What are you doing? Nat...ahh...Can't..breathe....Nat..."_ HELP!_ she screamed in her mind. The fairies heard her and finishes all of the snakes. They went up to her and tried to help. _Don't hurt Natsume, he is controlledd by that bitch!._She told them in her mind. A cell suddenly dropped out of Natsume pocket, _THE PHONE! PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON TO CALL HOTARU!_They heard Mikan and press the green button.  
"Muahahahaha! I WON! BE MY MEAL SLUT!" Sumire laughed.  
_POISON IVYS. _Hotaru appeared behind Sumire and cast the Poison Ivys to wrap around Sumire, making her unable to move.  
"WHAT THE?! WHO THE F**K IS THAT!" Sumire shout.  
"My ears gonna bleed you bitch, shut up will you?" Hotaru walk towards Sumire's face.  
"YOU!"  
"What?"  
"IDIOT"  
"Whatever,enjoy the itch of the poison ivy." Hotaru said coldly and walk towards Mikan who is still struggling.  
"Mikan, hold on, Natsume, this might feel like a bee has stung you, is a liquid to clear off the poison in your body." Hotaru, very professionally inject the needle into Natsume's neck. Awhile, Natsume released his hands and fainted.  
"Cough...Cough... I nearly suffocate."  
"Are you dumb? You can command the fairies to stop Natsume!" Hotaru scolded.  
"Are you crazy?! He's already injured! How can I hurt him further more!" Mikan screamed.

"STOP SCREAMING BAKA!" Hotaru roared.  
"Sorry...I'm too frighten...too scared that he will die." Mikan tears rolled down her cheeks while caressing Natsume's face.  
"Sigh, what you gonna do with that bitch there?"Hotaru asked.  
Mikan face full of anger, commanded the fairies,_ Kill her, burn her, drown her, cut her, let her vanish from this world._  
The fairies turn towards Sumire, smirking.  
"WHAT?! I'm itching! Let me go! Ah... IS HOT!... AHHH!......" The fairies destroyed her without any traces of her left.  
"Is over." Hotaru say.  
Mikan look at Sumire vanishing into the thin air and look at Natsume again,_ I'm so sorry that I hurt you._  
"Let's get back to the castle, teleportation?" Mikan ask Hotaru, and disappeared.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, I was late, I know. Busy with school, my schedule is tight. No time for computer too. SORRY! =[  
Please look forward to the next chapter ! READ AND REVIEW! =D


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: _**I **__**DO NOT OWN **__**GAKUEN ALICE. **_

Summary: The fairy land is in trouble. Mikan, the princess of the fairy world step up and decide to do something about it. Her only choice is to appeal to the land of the Demons. On her journey, she meets this boy whose name is Natsume and also is the prince of the Demons?! What will happen to her?!

AUTHOR NOTE: I realised I totally forget about Nonoko in chapter 13 ! I keep concentrating on Sumire and Mikan and forgets about her ! Gomen! But since I left her out, just think that she is rescued and the whole land is peaceful again, LOL. (to keep my job easy =P)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 14  
Is not the end, yet.

_Damn, my body is numb... My back hurts, is injured? I feel some bandages is wrapped around me...._  
Natsume was resting in his chamber. He is sweating due to his injuries.  
"Natsume, are you alright?" _He is sweating like crap._Mikan whisper to Natsume and helped him wiped his sweat."Please be okay."  
Natsume tried to move himself, he moved his fingers a little, he didn't want Mikan to be worried about him.  
"Don't move dear, the numbness will be there till tonight, please bear for awhile, this is to stop the pain while healing the injuries." Mikan say to him softly, caressing his face.  
"Mikan, aren't you going to eat?" That was Hotaru at the door.  
"Sshh...."  
"Whatever, please eat, everyone is worried about your stomach" Hotaru rolled her eyes.  
"I'm not hungry, really. Please tell them not to worry about me, I'm fine."  
"Are you sure? If you feel like eating just go to the dinning hall, your food is there."  
"Sure, thanks Hotaru."  
"Bye." And Hotaru walked out of Natsume's chamber.  
_She's not eating..._Natsume thought.  
And the night came so slowly for the both of them. Mikan fell asleep beside Natsume in his big bed. Natsume's injuries recovered by the night(you know, magics), his numbness wears off. He sit up slowly as his muscles and bones have been stiff for the pass few hours on bed. He saw his little princess sleeping soundly beside him,_ stupid._He was worried when he heard Mikan was not having any food,_ She must be starving now._ He caress her face and went down to kiss her warm pink lips. _Thank you._

************

"Mikan, wake up" Natsume tried to wake Mikan up.  
"Hmmm?" Mikan still sleepy and hardly open her eyes.  
"Morning, sleeping beauty."  
Mikan smiled and replied, " Morning Prince, is your injuries still hurt?" Mikan rolled over to face Natsume., still sleepy.  
"It doesn't hurt anymore.", "You look so pretty when you wake up,"  
"Stop seducing me, I might get high blood pressure." She chuckled.  
"I'm serious you know." Natsume look deep into Mikan's eye, like the whole world surrounding them is invisible. Only when Natsume notice something blinking before his eyes, the two of them came back to where they should be.  
"You didn't wear the ring I gave you?" Natsume asked sadly.  
"I'm wearing, but it's chained. I didn't hear your 'actual' propose, on the other hand, I was thinking I might not survive in the war. But now, everything ends just like this, so fast and quick, but we live through the days cautiously and so stress..." Tears starts to stir in Mikan's eyes.  
"The story ends here, next is our story, will you marry me, Princess Mikan?"  
"Do I have a choice? Or maybe a reason to reject you?" Mikan teased.  
"No, you don't have a choice nor a reason" He kissed her forehead and whispered,"Thank you for being my bride" They hugged together, like they have been separated for a long time.  
"OH PLEASE! WE ARE WAITING FOR YOU AND YOU FOR BREAKFAST, FOR GOD SAKE! WE ARE WAITING ! BE QUICK! STOP THE MUSHY OUT THERE!" A loud voice shouted by the door, which is Hotaru, led by Aoi's and Ruka's giggles.  
"We will be right there! Give us some time please Hotaru!" Mikan shouted back.  
"FAST!" Hotaru demanded.

************

During breakfast, everyone was concentrating on their food, only when Hotaru broke the silence, everyone got surprised.  
"Mikan, we are going back today, the land need us ASAP, Narumi can't forever rule for us." Hotaru say.  
"That fast?"  
"Yes, please get ready and leave by late afternoon, plus we have a ceremony to attend."  
"What ceremony?"  
"Something about taking over the role of ruling the country."  
"But is not about me!'  
"It is us!"  
"I don't want to..."  
"You have to."  
Mikan was shaking with tears, Natsume who is sitting beside her held her hands, he knows Mikan didn't want to leave his side.  
"Is okay." Natsume say so softly only Mikan can hear.  
On the other hand, Ruka wasn't that worry about Hotaru(Independent woman).

After packing, they reach the gates where the carriages are prepared.  
"We will be going now." Mikan forced a smile on her face, trying not to cry. she don't like partings to be crying all around.  
"See you soon." Ruka say.  
Natsume walked up to Mikan and whispered something that makes Mikan smile and cried in joy.  
"Bye." Mikan peck Natsume on the lips and went onto the carriage with Hotaru.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**FEW MONTHS LATER....**

After the ceremony ended and eveything in fairyland is back to normal, they finally get a chance to settle down and rest.  
Mikan send back the fairies just before she leave Natsume. She is bored, she is lonely, she is stress with the paperwork given by Hotaru ( Hotaru needed help ), everything she does seems to distract her thinking of Natsume. When she is finally free, she stay around the balcony to breathe in some fresh air. As the 2nd Queen, there is surely much more things to do than before.  
_I miss Natsume..._

When she stares at the sky thinking about her Natsume, Hotaru barged into her room and ordered her to stand straight and let the maids do the measuring.  
"What is all this measuring for?" Mikan tried to ask.  
"A new dress for some event, stop asking and don't move."  
Well, she is used to attending events and ceremony all these months with new dresses ordered by Hotaru.  
"Can I know the colour scheme for this dress you are making me?"  
"Have not decided. You will know soon." Well, Hotaru is good at lying (LOL).  
"Great, events again."

**********

A few day passed and Hotaru barged into her room again.  
"BLINDFOLD HER AND KIDNAP HER TO THE VENUE NOW!" Hotaru ordered the guards and maids to tie and blindfold Mikan up and bring her to the carriage.  
_What is all this about?!_Mikan tried to struggle but too many people is holding her down. So she was frustrated and waited patiently while "she" is being delivered to the so-call "venue".  
When the carriage stops, she was bought down and carried for a very long way and finally settled down. Hotaru took off the blindfold and untied her.  
"What is this Hotaru?! And where am I?!" Mikan asked.  
"Just shut up! Maids please do the make-up and change her into the gown, ASAP, quick!" Hotaru demanded.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, long story, next chapter will be a short one(i think), I am having a headache now, so I decided to stop here.  
Please read and review ! =D


	15. Chapter 15END

Disclaimer: _**I **__**DO NOT OWN **__**GAKUEN ALICE. **_

Summary: The fairy land is in trouble. Mikan, the princess of the fairy world step up and decide to do something about it. Her only choice is to appeal to the land of the Demons. On her journey, she meets this boy whose name is Natsume and also is the prince of the Demons?! What will happen to her?!

I just finished my exams, and oh well, I gonna flunk my chemistry =X LETS CONT =D

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

RECAPS:  
_A few day passed and Hotaru barged into her room again.  
"BLINDFOLD HER AND KIDNAP HER TO THE VENUE NOW!" Hotaru ordered the guards and maids to tie and blindfold Mikan up and bring her to the carriage.  
What is all this about?!Mikan tried to struggle but too many people is holding her down. So she was frustrated and waited patiently while "she" is being delivered to the so-call "venue".  
When the carriage stops, she was bought down and carried for a very long way and finally settled down. Hotaru took off the blindfold and untied her.  
"What is this Hotaru?! And where am I?!" Mikan asked.  
"Just shut up! Maids please do the make-up and change her into the gown, ASAP, quick!" Hotaru demanded._

_  
_**********

Chapter 15

The royal wedding.

"Okay, Hotaru can't you just tell me what on earth is happening here and to me?! Why am I applying make up? Why am I dress in this white gown and this veil? Isn't the royal crown enough for the events? AND WHY AM I SITTING HERE AGAIN!" Mikan complained.  
_She is dumb as always, can't she differentiate between wedding gown and formal gowns?oh yeah, she didn't see a wedding before._Hotaru thought.  
"Just shut up baka, you are too loud, won't you just sit and keep your mouth shut?!"  
"Sorry..." Mikan apologised. "But seriously, what's the big event here?"  
"Is a secret dumb, I'm paid not to speak a word about today's event, after you are done we will bring you to somewhere else." Hotaru sat down on an armchair and waited for Mikan to be done.

On he other side of the room, Natsume is wearing a black suit and adjusting his suit in front of the mirror, beside Natsume were Koko and Ruka.  
"Nervous?" Ruka asked.  
"He is, duh." Koko answered for Natsume.  
"Stop reading my mind idiot." Natsume warned Koko.  
"Alright, sorry sorry, I think I should get out." Koko say.  
"Tch."  
"Relax Natsume, today is your big day you know." Ruka stood by Natsume side and look at him in the mirror.  
"Yeah right, when is yours then?" Natsume ask and Ruka blushed a little.  
"Well, that..er...you know...Hotaru...." Ruka mumbled to himself.  
"I understand, she isn't easy to be ask." Ruka was glad Natsume understand.  
"Who are you talking about?" The two boys were surprised by Hotaru.  
"Er...Mikan? Right Natsume? We were talking about Mikan right?" Ruka looked at Natsume and hoped he can act with him/  
"Yeah, we were talking about her, so is she ready yet?"  
"Yeah, she still thinks this is just some normal forrmal events we often attend." Hotaru say.  
"That girl is sure dense." Natsume laughed. "Ruka, let's go to the main hall now, Hotaru can you get her there?"  
"Sure, but who is walking down the hall with her?"  
"You?" Ruka answered  
"Fine, I go get Mikan now, you better get ready, and fast."

"And where are we going now?" Mikan asked while walking carefully and holding Hotaru's arm. Some maids were behind her to make sure she is not tripped by her gown.  
"The main hall. Can you hold your flowers probaly?" Hotaru is annoyed seeing the baka Mikan acting like this.  
"Main hall? And why does this corridoor look so familiar?"  
"You must be having short term memories" Hotaru rolled her eyes.  
They reached the main hall big doors. Outside the doors, Mikan heard people's chattering and wonder why they are standing right in front of this big door and not going in.  
"Don't get surprise and cry okay?" Hotaru turned to Mikan and gave her a smile.  
"Hotaru, if my memories don't fail me, isn't here the Demon land's castle's main hall?" She finally remembered, but isn't that name too long?  
"Yes, and the next thing that will happen in just a few mintues will be your most happiest day in your life, is once in a life time thing."  
"I think this explain why I am wearing this white gown and this veil that makes me can't see that clearly." Mikan smiled, but bitterly for not understanding anything that is happening.  
"Mikan, I know we kept you inside the castle since you were born, you didn't get a chance to see this ceremony since young, we are terribly sorry. But today, is your first time seeing it and your first time getting married."  
"Getting maa-rr...ied? To who? Although I really didn't get a chance to attend a wedding or see one and know what is it like, at least let me know who I am marrying to! You can't just kidnap me and marry me off to someone I don't know !" Mikan held back her tears.  
"Can you lower down your volume ! Is Natsume a stranger to you? Is he someone you don't know? And you know here is the demon land, how can you jump to conclusion just like that?!"  
"Sorry...But really is Natsume?" Mikan owered her head a little, hoping the veil can hide her blush.  
"Yes, and we are going in now." The door opened and the crowd all stares at Mikan and Hotaru.  
"Why are they staring at us like this? Do I look weird to them?" Mikan whispered while smiling.  
"Because you are the main character here, of cause they will take a good look of the bride. Look straight and look at Natsume if you are nervous about the staring." Hotaru whispered back.  
_Natsume....Wedding...My husband soon?...Children?..._Mikan thought and blush slightly looking at Natsume at the front of the hall.

The bells and organs starts to sound, Hotaru lead Mikan slowly down the hall. Mikan had her long hair put down, her royal crown sit steadily on her head and the veils bring out the angel looks of hers. Her wedding gown, purely white that reaches the ground brings out her stunning and beautiful body that every man will like their woman to have.  
She held her flowers in front of her while holding on to Hotaru's arm. When they reach where Natsume is waiting, Natsume hold Mikan's hand and wrap it around his arm and stood in front of Narumi, who is the one to help them say their vows.  
After each of their vows is said and ring exchanged, they kissed and the whole crowed roared to joy. They walk down the hall together with smiles on their faces, they can't stop looking at each other. Flower petals showers on them and they reached the door. Guests are escort for a reception at the dinning hall. Natsume and Mikan didn't give a damn about the reception, they went to the garden and hugged each other in silence.  
"I missed you."Natsume whispered into Mikan's ear.  
"I miss you too" She hid her face into Natsume's chest and hugged him tightly.  
"Stop the missing you and missing me thing please, you have guests to attend, how can you just dump them and enjoy your lovely time here? You can enjoy it later when everything ends." Hotaru standing beside a tree complained accompanied by Ruka who smile at them.  
"Let's go," Natsume whisper softly to Mikan.

They spend the day attending to every guests like people who is working for the royals, Hotaru and Ruka had to help them too. In the night, Hotaru went back to the fairy land, she pulled Ruka along with her, well, Ruka had to apologise to Natsume for not staying back. The couple spent their first night together alone in the room. Both of them have changed to night clothes( can't think of a better description). Mikan was standing at the balcony enjoying the full moon when suddenly a pair of arms slip to her waist, it was Natsume. Natsume hugged her from behind and dug his head in Mikan's neck, enjoying the fragrance of his wife.  
"Are you surprised today?" Natsume ask.  
"Yeah, was surprised. I didn't see a wedding before, but I went through it without knowing what will happen."  
"I see...any plans?"  
"huh? plans? like what?"  
"Having a bunch of little kids?" Natsume whispered seducively into Mikan's ear, Mikan blushed.  
"I...I..don't...mi---" Before Mikan can complete her sentence embarrassingly, Natsume had already kissed her wildly, and the night becomes hot....(WOOHOO).

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Done ! =D BUT IS NOT THE END YET YET YET YET YET ! THERE IS A SEQUEL SOON! SOON SOON SOON SOON! PLEASE LOOK OUT FOR IT IT IT IT IT IT IT ! **And it will still be under this story......~**  
Anyway, thanks for all the people who wrote reviews to me =D I appreciate them a lot !


End file.
